Descendants 2: Our Time
by TheocRayne15
Summary: I had to trim some characters because I couldn't find the right rhytmn with them. This is how I see the Sequel to Descendants and the originals who will stay is. This is based on Mal Is A Protector, The School and 2 Days Later. Ben/Mal, Jevon/Evie, Carlos/OC/, Jay/Audrey and most original songs or from Linkin Park
1. First Musicial number

_Descendants 2: Our Time_

 _By_

 _TheOCRayne15_

 _Part one_

 _Author's Notes:_

 _I had to trim some characters because I couldn't find the right rhytmn with them. This is how I see the Sequel to Descendants and the originals who will stay is. This is based on Mal Is A Protector, The School and 2 Days Later._

 _F(15) Olivia- Villain to Hero- Mother Gothel(Rapunzel)_ _ **Lele1602**_

 _F(16) Aimee- Villain To hero- Doctor Faciell_ _ **Lady Cloudy**_

 _F(16) Lala- Villain to Hero- Tarazan (_ **ArtemisBAMF1218)**

 _M(16) Garett- Stay Villain- Hatb_ _ **((ME))**_

 _ **F(15)**_ _Hana Westergaard- Villain to Hero (Frozen)_ _ **(LittleBitnerdy)**_

 _ **M(16) Jevon. Scar**_

 _ **F(16) Jenny(Daughter of Lancerlot and Geneivere)**_

 _ **M(16) Maddox(Son of Rapunzel and Eugene)**_

 _ **From the characters leaving is Syren, Heather and Callisto goes back to the original world while Reese, Christy, Max and Grace stay put.**_

 _ **Doug is single and Evie is starting something with Jevon. Jay and Audrey are working on find his mother.**_

 _ **Part One(Song: Our Time)**_

 _ **Mal wakes up from sleeping with the Tourney jersey from King Ben on her.**_

 _ **Mal-**_

 _ **The is My time**_

 _ **This is my place**_

 _ **This is a smile right on my face.**_

 _ **Evie-**_

 _ **This is Our time.**_

 _ **Right in this place.**_

 _ **Mal/Evie-**_

 _ **And look at the smile on our...Face**_

 _ **Max,Jay, Jevon and Carlos are warming up as they are doing drills back and forth to begin the season.**_

 _ **Jay-**_

 _ **Sunset raising**_

 _ **Competiton will seizing.**_

 _ **We will win it all**_

 _ **Jevon/Carlos-**_

 _ **We study.**_

 _ **We celebrate.**_

 _ **Get that money**_

 _ **This is our fate.**_

 _ **Max-**_

 _ **We wrap women in your Arms**_

 _ **Winning them with our Charms.**_

 _ **The four guys-**_

 _ **This is our time**_

 _ **This is our place**_

 _ **This is a smile right on our face.**_

 _ **This is Our time.**_

 _ **Right in this place.**_

 _ **And look at the smile on our..**_

 _We see inside a Limosuine a small blonde around sixteen looking outside the window._

 _ **Jenny-**_

 _ **Being away from home**_

 _ **I've always felt alone**_

 _ **Now that I'm away from my mom...**_

 _We see Maddox on a motorcycle as he's riding it to the school ripping throght the Dirt Road._

 _ **Maddox-**_

 _ **Away from home.**_

 _ **Never felt alone.**_

 _ **I feel like the king of my world**_

 _ **Feeling like I will find the right girl**_

 _ **Jenny-**_

 _ **I want to be in love**_

 _ **I want someone to know that...**_

 _Olivia, Hanna, Lala and AImee walk down Drasigo as they see how it's become so busy. How the town has never look better._

 _ **The Four of Them-**_

 _ **This is our home**_

 _ **Never move again.**_

 _ **We become more than friends**_

 _ **Mal/Evie/Tourney guys/Maddox/Jenny/The Other Four-**_

 _ **This is our time**_  
 _ **Our Place**_

 _ **Thhis is our home**_

 _ **Newer move again**_

 _ **We are family not just friends.**_

 _Aimee looks around with Olivia, Hanna and Lala then Aimee popped up with, "The energy is good, I feel like we would singing._


	2. Benny Boo and Obseessions

_Descendants 2: Our Time_

 _By_

 _TheOcrayne15_

 _Part Two_

 _ **Mal's Locker**_

 _King Ben put a Strawberry near Mal's mouth and she bit then snatch it out of his hand. "Hi." Ben said and Mal kissed him with Strawberry on her lips. "Strawberry kisses." Ben said and Mal responded with, "So I know there's the Halloween Ball but Drasigo celebrates the same thing but it's called Dragon's eve. Basically it's like a maserquade Ball but with Drakes or Silag maskes." Mal told him and Ben told her it sounds like fun. "I think I could do both the Ball and meet you at DrasiGo. I know you have to be there first." King Ben said and Mal wraps her arms around him. "We could be teenagers as well as King and Queen of my home or president or Mayor..." Mal said and Ben looked her in the eyes then said, "I preferred the word Queen." Then they smooch and Evie walked in to say, "Fairy Godmother wants to see the cabinet about both balls and I have to figure out what to wear."_

 _"I meant to say that it's offical, Aimee, Lala, Olivia and Hana are offically part of the school plus we have two students which is the son of Queen Rapunzel as well as Geneivere's daughter Jenny." Ben said and Evie responded, "You mean the Fashion model who Jevon looked at for fifteen seconds in a magazine every now and then. Who is she?" Evie walked away and Mal looked at Ben to say, "That's going to be fun. Love you Benny Boo..." Mal kissed him. She calls him that when he does something that will annoyed her later, for example Evie bitching._

 _ **Jay's Locker**_

 _Audrey walked to his locker and said, "I found something." Jay knew Audrey was going to make this her project and so he just let her do whatever._

 _"So I track down your father's movements after he got bested by that guy who we will name and I found he relocated to the Jungle. When he was caught and went to isle it was seventeen years ago. Around that time seven familes had a woman give birth and three of those familes are in Opar where your father mainly had residence. The Queen was one of the women who gave birth._

 _"Wait. Lala was born there and her mother was Queen La. Was she one of the women?" Jay asked and Audrey responded, "I only got numbers not names..."_

 _Jay never felt so important to someone, he kissed her on the head and said, "You are genius babe and this is the most anyone has ever done for me, Thank you."_

 _Audrey really likes Jay because she feels like a better person and not just a Princess. Of course she can't speak sometimes when Jay takes off his shirt and does Parkour._

 _ **Fairy Godmother place**_

 _Mal walks in with Evie, Aimee, Christy, Carlos, Jevon and Jay walk in with Max._

 _"Do you know anything about the new people?" Mal asked and Aimee responded, "Jenny comes from a dark cloud mainly from infedity but Maddox comes with a rebel heart so it should be interested. Nothing that will hurt Aurdon or Drasigo."_

 _"I was thinking we should go to Dragon's and The Halloween Ball." Jevon said and Evie rsponded, "I don't know it would be two different costumes and practically everyone here wants me to do one. However I may just stay in Dragon's eve because it's going to be fun."_

 _"So are you treating my "Sister" correctly Carlos?" Christy asked and Carlos responded, "We're still together and she's still trying to figure which ball to go with me... " Christy misses her pact and so she's been heavily on spending time with Max, Grace or Mal as of late or her mother Reese._

 _"Carlos I need your help on something." Jay said and Christy said to him, "Just make sure it's okay to do because he has to spend time with Grace..."_

 _Jay looked at Max and just gesture for him to drop it as Fairy Godmother came in._


	3. Flower

_Descendants 2: Our Time_

 _By_

 _TheOcrayne15_

 _Part Three(Music number: Fading Like a Flower from Roxette)_

 _"Good morning children. Now with the Dragon and Halloween Ball coming up, I know that you Queen Mal need to keep the date for spirtual reasons. I know your cabinet has to attend and so those who go to Aurdon prep with the exception of Mal, Evie, Christy, Jay and Carlos will attend the Halloween Ball first. You must spend at least 90 minutes then can spend the rest of the night at Drasigo as long as you all with the exception of a higher up officers at Drasigon be back by 11:30." Fairy Godmother said and Reese walked in to say, "Christy I have to talk to you..."_

 _She looked at Fairy Godmother and said, "However Christy given the circumstances of your condition and since being Dragon as well as Wolf. You will only be permitted to attend the Dragon Ball since it's also a week before the Full moon."_

 _"Why is that?" Mal asked and Reese told them that she will explain._

 _"Honey remember when you change for the first time and it was extreme to say the least, it was the Dragon's moon." Reese said and added, "Auardon can't hold what will happened and especially since you will be highly fertile that night doing anything to get to Max."_

 _"Is there anything I could do?" AImee asked and Fairy Godmother told Aimee to stay behind as well as Max. Everyone was worried about this but they all left._

 _"Can I make a charm to help her?" Aimee asked and Fairy Godmother replied, "this is beyond my area and so I welcome any help with your old school magic."_

 _"This is the first celebration and I want my sister there..." Mal said and Aimee reponded, "I will find something you have my word and I swear on my mama."_

 _Mal mouth out, "Thank you."_

 _"Mal you don't have to worry about your first change till 18 since you are also Fairy. In the case of Amelia, it was passed onto you Christy because of magical infuence not the Dragon but the Wolf inbalanced everything about you since it never should have been there..." Fairy Godmother said and Mal hugged her big sister to comfort her_

 _Evie walked down the hall ready to go class and ran into Jenny. "I'm so sorry..." Jenny said and Evie saw the woman face to face."It's totally cool, you're Jenny..." Evie said and Jenny respodned, "Your Evil Queen's daughter. Wow you are nothing like your mother." She walked away and gave her a second glance which threw Evie then turned around to Jevon who greeted her with a kiss._

 _"I know you remember it was her I would gawk at but she doesn't matter..." Jevon told her and Evie responded back, "She's a supermodel..." "And your Evie. You could create with your two hands and my God woman you are so smart. You could also be very sassy..." Jevon kissed her and Evie replied with, "And you like that..."_

 _HE shook his head yes and Jenny looked down the hall at the two of them then pain shot from her stomach into arms, something was changing her. It stopped then Maddox was there to help her up and they didn't stop looking at each other when they met._

 _Jevon and Evie held hands as they walk through the halls._

 _Jevon-_

 _(SIngs)_

 _In a time_

 _Where the sun descends alone_

 _I ran a long, long way from home_

 _To find a heart that's made of stone_

 _Evie-_

 _(Sings)_

 _Everytime I see you_

 _Oh, I tried to hide away_

 _But when we meet it seems I can't let go_

 _Everytime you leave the room_

 _I feel I'm fading like a flower_

 _Jenny-_

 _(Sings)_

 _Tell me why_

 _When I scream, there's no reply_

 _When I reach out, there's nothing to find_

 _When I sleep, I break down and cry_

 _Cry, yeah_

 _Maddox-_

 _Everytime I see you_

 _Oh, I try to hide away_

 _But when we met, it seems I can't let go_

 _Everytime you leave the room_

 _I feel I'm fading like a flower_

 _"You just met me." Jenny said and Maddox told her, "That's why I got on my bike Princess. I've seen you so many times in my dreams, it's not even funny. You're important but I have to find someone else the daughter of mother Gothel. You darling is my Happily ever after but I need to find Olivia..."_

 _"WHy do you need Olivia?" A voice ask and it was Mal._

 _Author's Note:_

 _ **Jenny is like Olivia Holt and Maddox is like a young version of the late Cory Moneith...**_


	4. Cats, Laugh and Love

_Descendants 2: Our Time_

 _By_

 _TheOCrayne_

 _Part 4(Song Mash-up: No More tears/Always/If they comes for us(Original Song)_

 _Grace was playing with dude and the Dog has gotten used to the half-human on his level. Carlos walks in on his girlfriend and tapped her on the back to show her about the tail being out._

 _"Sorry about that it's just that Dude and I were playing, are you okay?" Grace asked and Carlos told her about Christy. "I will speak with her but there's somehting else..." He told her that Christy's Dragon side might come forward at the Dragon Ball and Grace wasn't happy with this information._

 _"I've always been worried that Christy might change ever since the first time." Grace told her and Carlos wanted to know what happened._

 _"Reese was ready for her first Anthro change and in most first shifts it's violent because the animal is coming to blend in you. Now imagine your bones reforming or if you would to look like Dude your face would form differently. Your back would arch and it would be because a tail is about to come out, the pain is aweful. Now take that and times it by two then she dates Max who she sees has a potental Baby daddy." Grace told Carlos and he was taken back by this information._

 _"A cage might not be enough and tell me that Aimee is working on something..." Grace said and Carlos confirmed that. There was a knock on the door and it was Olivia. "Can I talk to you?" Olivia asked and Grace asked, "Do you mind if I..." Carlos didn't mind and Grace lean in to kiss him then said, "You will be rewarded for your understanding." Carlos is still amazed that a woman like Grace really wants to be with him._

 _Grace and Olivia would outside._

 _"What's going on?" Grace asked and Olivia told her, "Someone is trying to take me back where my mother could get me." The young werecat has taken a liking to Olivia for some reason and Mother Gothel puts her teeth on edge._

 _"His name is Maddox and he wants me to come with him to his parents kingdom but my mother is around there. She could be anywhere..." Olivia said and Grace responded with Feline eyes, "She won't. Don't worry little one I will protect you."_

 _ **Upstairs**_

 _"What do you want with Olivia?" Mal asked and Maddox responded, "How do you know her?"_

 _"She goes to school here and we have horrible mothers in common." Mal said to Maddox and he responded, "My mother wants to protect her and I'm here to..."_

 _"You can't because you have a record and most of all she's safe here. My best friend can find anything on the net and by the way, you should never break into a car with a camera in plain view" Mal told Maddox and he responded, "It was my car and with all due respect not trying to occur your wrath..."_

 _"My mother was Malficent and Aimee cares for Olivia like a sister. We are from the island and we watch each other's back..." Mal told him and Maddox said to her, "Obvious I'm getting nowhere. Maybe we should try this whole talk thing again..." Maddox then tried to pull the same look his father did when he first met Rapunzel. Mal laughed right in his face very loud an it forced her down on one knee cause it was so funny._

 _"Are you kidding me?! What the hell is that?! Seriously you got women with that look! Oh my God! I was having such a bad day till that..." Mal said while laughing down the hall and Jenny looked at him to say, "That went well."_

 _ **Evie's Room**_

 _Evie and Jevon made it to there room making out... "I've missed you." Jevon said and swallow each other with a kiss. "If this goes further I want you to know that I'm protected..." Evie told him and Jevon replied, "It won't."_

 _ **Jevon-**_

 _ **I respect what we could have**_

 _ **I want this to be Old Fashion.**_

 _ **Our Passion**_

 _ **I want to run a bubble Bath**_

 _ **Clean you with my hands.**_

 _ **While we escape from the world.**_

 _ **Evie-**_

 _ **Your father told you that your not suppose to talk to strangers.**_

 _ **If anyone tries to take you from me they will be in danger.**_

 _ **Jevon-**_

 _ **Don't have to worry about it.**_

 _ **Evie-**_

 _ **This is what you get.**_

 _ **Jevon/Evie-**_

 _ **We take care what is ours.**_

 _ **We don't apologize if anyone doesn't like it.**_

 _ **One single bit.**_

 _ **We hold each other tight.**_

 _ **We get ready to fight.**_

 _ **If they come for us.**_

 _ **Jevon-**_

 _ **Mama wanna a prince.**_

 _ **She hasn't seen you since.**_

 _ **She wouldn't like you..**_

 _ **Now that's true.**_

 _ **Evie-**_

 _ **Daddy won't approve I'm no longer a social climber.**_

 _ **I'm a bit kinder.**_

 _ **Not a Weakness**_

 _ **But you're gift.**_

 _ **Jevon/Evie-**_

 _ **Don't even worry.**_

 _ **Never try to hurry**_

 _ **Forever!**_

 _ **We take care what it is ours.**_

 _ **We don't apologize if anyone doesn't like it.**_

 _ **One single bit.**_

 _ **We hold each other tight.**_

 _ **We get ready to fight.**_

 _ **If they come for us.**_

 _Evie kissed him more and down his neck then looked at him as he said, "I missed you, I love you..._

 _ **Evie-**_

 _ **I can't live without you!**_

 _Jevon kisses her back and holds her face as she said, "I love you too. "_

 _Audrey was doing history and was cheerful about Toruney practice today to see Jay working out then Lala walked in. "Audrey I know your looking in his past, I'm his sister." Lala told her never one for tact._


	5. Tourney Aftermat

_Descendants 2: Our Time_

 _By_

 _TheOcrayne15_

 _Part Five_

 _It was three hours later from true love reuniting, a quest and most of all a bombshell. For Audrey there was something that Jay needed to know._

 _The Kinghts beat down the compeition twetve to zero as the addtions of Jevon and Max made it very easy. They even did tricks during that time and great sportsmanship afterwards but looming in the air was Tarzan's son team._

 _Mal just made the game after blowing off some stream and looked over the preparations for the celebration of the Dragon's ball in Drasigo. King Ben was awesome with four goals and three assists, Chad gave a key block for Jevon to do a mid-field goal which was unintentional.._

 _The guys came in and all the girls mug them as Mal stood in the back chilling out. However there was a bigger man who walked to her and said, "Give your King a message and tell him it won't be so easy when they meet us in tourney." He then walked away and Ben walked to her. "Was that Tarzan's son? When did he become a dick?" Mal asked and Ben replied, "We've beaten him before when he was a freshman and didn't make it as a sopohmore because he was too rough. I guess he made the team."_

 _"Be careful because if he hurts you..." Mal eyes glimmer and Ben put his hand on her face to calm her. "I'll be fine..." She calm down and kissed the palm of his hand. Lala walked up to the both of them and said, "He means business my king don't play that game. He's disturbed..."_

 _Jevon and Evie couldn't stop kissing each other then Jenny said, "Jevon very good game and that shot you did was breath taking. A lot of scouts should be looking at you and with the right girl..."_

 _"I know she's right here." Jevon told Jenny and the blonde simply said, "Of course but great game..." Evie was going to let her have it but Jevon pulled her back._

 _Grace was all over Carlos and Max was comforting Christy as Aimee was chilling with the rest. Audrey pulled Jay aside..._

 _"What's going on?" Jay asked and Audrey responded, "I want to tell you something, when I was in class someone came up to me to say that they knew I was looking for your family."_

 _"What?" Jay asked and Audrey responded, "It was lala she believes that you are her brother..." "It's true." Lala said as she was standing behind Audrey and Jay had a look of fury because of how long she's waited to tell him. Jay was going to yell and Audrey stopped them then told them to do this in private...Jay, Audrey and Lala walked away._

 _Christy walked to Mal wanting to have a girl's night out and Evie walked towards them holding Jevon's hand. "It's time for a girl's night out and the guys should have a night of bros.." Evie said and Mal added,"Okay the girls will go to Drasigo and be back before curfew while the boys stayed here."_

 _"I think that's a good idea..." King Ben said and Jevon added, "I think it's a great idea but good luck trying to get Grace away from Carlos."_

 _"Grace we're going to have a girls night..." Christy said and Grace turned to her then responded with, "Okay..." She rolled her eyes and kissed her guy._

 _"Did you just roll your eyes?" Christy asked and Grace shook her head._

 _"We have to call Jay and Audrey..." Evie aid and Mal replied with, "Really?"_

 _ **Author's note:**_  
 _ **The next chapter will be dedicated solely to Jay, Audrey, Lala with a little of AImee in it..**_

 _ **This chapter was short because I was a prelude of things to come.**_


	6. Family

_**Descendants 2: Our Time**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **TheOcrayne15**_

 _ **Part Six**_

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **"This is the fake birth certificate." Mal told Jay and he looked at it. "THis is the same one Jafar gave me..Somebody went through a lot of trouble to make sure I don't find my mother." Jay said to Mal and she asked, "Why do you want to know so bad?"**_

 _ **"I've always wanted to know but Jafar doesn't like to share. I figure since I'm here now, I don't have to worry about living under his thumb...Ever..." Jay said and Mal replied, "I hope this helps, I have to go..." Mal walked off...**_

 _ **Presesnt...**_

 _Jay, Audrey and Lala would in front of the school. "I know you have a lot of questions." Lala said and Jay responded sharply, "Why didn't you tell me when you first saw me?" "Because I didn't know what I was going to say, Jay our mother is cracked in the head..." Lala said and Jay was irritated that it sounded like Lala was trying to make this into a joke., "We live in practically nothing and I was being punished for something I didn't do. All of this time!"_

 _"Do you think I enjoyed living with her? She told me our land will be all mine, which is practically nothing. My mother divulge her time wanting Tarzan." Lala told him and Jay replied back with, "Why wouldn't she want me?"_

 _"Your father made a deal with my mother if he got her pregnant then he could have the jewels as long as you lived with her." Lala said and Audrey responded, "Your father was willing to trade Jay for Jewels, a living boy!"_

 _"Princess this doesn't concern you." Lala said and Jay responded, "Right now I trust her more than you. You could have told me the whole story and I would have listen because you told me the truth when you knew who I was. Yes everything was crazy but we could have died..."_

 _"Aimee kept telling me..." Lala said and Jay responded, "Aimee knew...You know what I'm not mad at her because it wasn't her secret to tell!"_

 _"Why because she serves Mal so well? Maybe mother should have been more presistent in getting you because of the people you think of as family.." Lala responded back..._

 _"I'm sorry I have to say something, he grew up on that nasty island and he stood tall with that FAMILY has you call it to face down Malificent. One more thing he stood side by side WITH THAT FAMILY to take out a power hungry fraud King and a pack of Wolves. He's loyal to them. These are qualities that he has learn from living there!" Audrey said and Jay smiled because of how felt she defended him_

 _"What's that old saying? There's honor among thieves. What's that key word? Honor! It's our little code. We trust EACH OTHER! You are my flesh and blood and right now I can't stand you." Jay said and walked away with Audrey followed suit_

 _ **Mal and Evie's room**_

 _Jay walked in with Audrey as Evie, Mal and Aimee would in the room talking about Christy. Jay told them everything and Mal gave Aimee a look. "If it means anything to you, I was pushing her to tell you."_

 _"It does...Thank you...I want to get my mind off this. Are we having like a girls and boys night out?" Jay asked and Mal responded, "Ben muttered something like a rite of passage..."_

 _"Oh boy..." Audrey said to herself and Evie asked, "What?"_

 _Audrey told them about how it involved chanting, fire, growling and dancing. The girls laughed there ass off and the princess wasn't kidding, Jay was curious about doing this and Aimee excused herself because she had to get back to researching._

 _Mal walked over to Jay and said, "You know what? It's her lost for not telling the truth but family members have done worse things, so dance around fire and chant.." Jay told her and as he was about to leave, Mal asked for Audrey to stay for a second._

 _"The two of us may never be friends..." Mal said first and Audrey shook head to agree with that statement. "You really like Jay and so...I'm willing to try because he's family to me." Mal said and Audrey responded, "Since you are his family then I could try too..."_

 _"In the spirit of a new truce, you are invitied to our sleepover..." Mal said and Audrey responded, "I will accept if Lonnie and Jane could come.." Mal took a breath and agreed. They both tentatively shake hands and copied that same laugh like the day they met._

 _"Be here in thrity minutes..." Mal said and Audrey responded, "I will..." She left and Evie walked over to Mal then said, "Good job."_

 _Ben came by ten minutes later as Mal opened the door for him as Evie was calling on her cell rounding up the girls._

 _"What are you ladies going to do and will I have to worry about Audrey disappearing" Ben asked and Mal responded, "Come on...I'm not going to do it since you all ready said it..."_

 _Ben doesn't know if she's kidding sometimes and so she ushered him out the door. Jevon then came to the door and stood face to face with Ben, "Worried about Audrey with Mal?" Jevon asked and Ben paused for a second to dispute that. "I have faith in Mal..."He said and Jevon was about to knock on the door as Jenny tapped him on the shoulder. "Jenny." Jevon said and she responded, "Flowers for the girlfriend."_

 _"That would be Evie." Jevon confimed it and she replied, "You and Ben have horrible taste in women and it will only make me rescuing one of you from them much sweeter."_

 _She was in trouble because Christy as well Grace was right behind her. Mal and Evie open the door to look straight at her,_

 _"Jenny I would make a strong suggestion for you to move quickly." Christy said and Jenny responded, "You girls are holding your men back, Mal you are so busy saving your town then to be next to Ben. Christy your too busy worrying about changing to think about anything else, Grace your man is not worth it and Evie how could you be with a man whose been scarred for life. It doesn't add up."_

 _"Mal I'm asking as your Boyfriend, please don't make her disappear..." Ben said and as he gave her a small passion filled kiss then said bye to everyone. "Don't worry Benny Boo, I won't make her disappear..." Mal said with a wicked smile as her eyes glow intensity and realize she had an audience. "Joke..." Mal walked into the room and Christy said, "It's a good thing my mother's a lawyer."_


	7. Girlsguys night out

_Descendants 2: Our Time_

 _By_

 _THeOcrayne15_

 _Part Seven_

 _Mal, Grace, Evie and Christy all danced like they would at a club, Mal and Evie would learning the moves very quickly.._

 _Christy played one of the songs on her Ipod named Bad Girls. Mal loved this song especially the verse... "Live fast die young bad girls do it well..." the girls sang together. It was a great outlet to just be young and to sing along with a song._

 _THe Purple haired Queen needed to always remember before a nation or anything, she belongs to herself. "Sis, you have the best music in the world." Mal said to her her and Christy responded, "I would play this when I needed to blow off stream and I would drive my beautiful Mustang eighty-five per hours down the street. It was an open dirt road, no one to run over and a great place to shift."_

 _"You drove a car that fast and controlled it." Evie said and Grace replied, "I would drive with her and I had like every single religious symbol around my neck so if I died..." Everyone laughed including Grace and Evie responded, "Your world sounds great."_

 _"It wasn't always good..." Christy said and Mal asked not seeing the bad part, "What's wrong with it?"_

 _"I just felt like I never fit in that world, not like here." Christy told her half-sister and Evie added, "We are so glad that you do." "ME too..." Grace said thinking of Carlos and Evie responded, "I've never seen Carlos so sure with himself around you..."_

 _"Just don't threatened the other team next time...I can't even repeat what you said..." Mal said and Grace replied, "No one can and believe me the guy had a horrible surprise when he took off his pants..." Grace smiled and Christy looked at her to say, "I'm telling Reese on you."_

 _"What did she do?" Evie asked and Mal responded, "You could do that."_

 _"When my mother was experimented on and became half-feline, Bast came to me and took away the science of made me a feline to become a real half-cat. Believe me it's the greatest thing in the world to do this." Grace said as she switch her hand from human to Cat without flinching._

 _She forgot about the madness Christy is going through and she apologize. "Don't worry about I'm sure Aimee has found something." Christy said and Mal responded, "And if not then we're put you chains..."_

 _As the guys walked through the forrest._

 _"You have to tell me, what is your secret with Grace?" jay asked and Carlos responded, "I don't know it's like Dude, I thought Dogs would bad and then he came along. I thought all girls would like Evie or Mal and today I block a big guy at Tourney. Grace was screaming louder than anyone and when that guy made me fly, I saw the other girls restraint her from ripping his head off."_

 _"That was big and you put him on his ass. You know for now on you're C-Dog." Jevon said and Max responded, "It fits because it's not the Dog in the fight, It's the fight in the Dog."_

 _Carlos enjoyed the name and King Ben responded, "For hence forth since I am King you are the C-Dog." They all agree and Jevon added, "Chad here might be...Chad...You come up with some great blocks, I just want to say you are a great team mate." Chad actually felt welcome by these kids of villains._

 _"Thank you guys, I may not understand the worth Ben sees you but I love playing alongside you." Chad told them and the guys took that as a compliment._

 _"Speaking of our King. Has your parents been wanting to know about a commitment with Mal and you." Max asked and Jay replied, "You do realize that you have to ask our blessing..."_

 _"What about when I marry Evie?" Jevon said and Carlos responded, "Especially Evie."_


	8. Night out

_Descendants 2: Our Time_

 _By_

 _TheOcrayne15_

 _Part Eight_

 _All the guys met in the middle of the forest and King Ben's father joined the chanting as well as the singing. The girls heard a knock on the door and it was Audrey who came alone._

 _"Audrey where's Lonnie and Jane?" Evie asked and Audrey said in a lie, "Lonnie had homework and Jane had to do something with Fairy Godmother." What really happened was that they didn't want to go because they believe Audrey was crazy to hang out with them. "What's going on Audrey?" Grace asked and Audrey responded, "Nothing...It's just that it's allergy seson."_

 _"They didn't want come..." Mal said and Christy added, "Are you kidding me?" Audrey told them how they dissed her realtionship with Jay and that she was becoming like them._

 _"THere's so much that's happened this year, I find out my father butcher your mother's wings, my grammy thinks I should consider Chad and my friends thinks a man who I believe has some value is wrong for me." Audrey told everyone in a Princess type rant and Evie simply said, "You think Jay has value."_

 _She smiled to herself and wipe her away her tears then shook her head yes, Evie motion for Mal to walk over and say something, "I never really told you I appericate you helping Jay find out about his family. Thank you." Audrey loved how it killed Mal to say that but simply replied, "Your welcome..." Mal will be washing her mouth out later with soap and then putting a spell on herself to erase the image of Audrey's face when she said that._

 _The guys would chanting and singing as they all stopped._

 _"This is the most fun I've ever had." Max said and Jevon repled, "What's your world like?" Everyone waited to hear. "My family would have filled up the isle and they would have deserve it. Christy and her mom as well as pact at the only family I've ever had." Max answered Jevon's question and Jay responded, "I just found out about my sister."_

 _"How do you feel about that?" Adam asked and Jay responded, "It's cool because I'm not angry anymore but to realize my father used me as a baragining chip."_

 _"I don't understand..." retire King Adam said and jay replied, "It's totally cool, I mean look where I am now and my Girlfriend who drives me insane some days" Jay said and Carlos responsed, "My woman doesn't drive me crazy but she's mad about not being able to join the fencing team."_

 _"Can she fence?" Max asked and Carlos responded, "Yeah she can and there's somehting else too." All the guys wanted to hear this. "Max does she speak fluent spanish?" Carlos asked and Max responded, "Not really?"_

 _The girls would having a very good time and Christy turned to Grace then asked, "How's you and Carlos?" Christy sked and Grace smiled them said,"We're doing good except for the dreams I've been having." "What are they?" Evie asked and Grace responded, "i'm in a sword duel and I'm winning.." "Wow...You're having those again.' Christy said and everyone looked at her. "Grace has this tendency of seeing her past lives very clearly..._

 _"No way.' Audrey said and Grace confirm that's true._

 _"I think I'm having them because I miss being on an Adventure. I miss it and that thrill of fighting something or protecting someone. It's awesome." Grace said and Audrey responded, "We had this thing called the outerrealm police back in the days of my Dad as Captain and he's been talking about new recurits. Of course he's like a tyrant about working out.'_

 _"I welcome the chance, thank you Audrey..." Grace said and Mal replied, "Grace when you had the dreams, do you feel like your there? Like your talking to us right now.'_

 _'Yeah I do." Grace said and Evie asked, "Why do you ask?" As Mal smiled she had secret._

 _ **Chapter nine is going to be long and was co-written by lil26jay**_


	9. The big chapter

_Descendants 2: Our Time_

 _By_

 _TheOcrayne15_

 _Part Nine(Co-written by lil26jay)(Three more chapters to the next chapter which will be a time jump)_

 _"This is going to sound corny but there was something that kept me from totally embracing my mother..." Mal told everyone_

 _"So tell us Ben, how are you treating our girl?' Jay asked and ben responded to jay, "Before I get into that, I have a secret...i have always dreamed of Mal but I never knew she existed and I didn't know until she came out of the limosuine she did. I realize she's the oneI'm suppose to share my life with. There would so many times I wanted to break up with Audrey..."_

 _"Before I dreamed of a life opposite from what my mother wanted and its was this strange feeling of being more assertive and strong. The minute I saw him I knew he was the man who was suppose to help me become who I am right now. I get scared, I don't want to become that girl who depends on Ben for everything." Mal said and Audrey responded, "What do you see wrong with that?"_

 _"Mal doesn't want to appear weak and she feels the need to be the one who saves me..." Ben said and Jevon responded, "There's a reason for that because Malficient rode her hard. Your dad is very supportive and cool as heck..."_

 _"Drasigo really depend on me and when I come home there he is to remind me I'm worth being held or console or spoil. I feel like I could get so used to that and I don't want to lose the parts of me I like which is being strong or liking myself for who I am and not how everyone sees me. Something about love that could make you feel amazing but too much and you lose who you are. I don't ever want that to happened and be that girl who can't stand who she is when she looks in the mirror..." Mal told everyone and Evie responded, "i know what you mean like with Jevon..."_

 _"Evie has all this talent and my God she could rule the world..." Everyone giggles at that and he added, "Sometimes I have no idea where I fit in then I realize I'm the one who grounds Evie. What does Mal bring to the table?"_

 _"Ben brings me love and understanding..." Mal said..._

 _"Mal brings me love and she's honest about how she feels. if she does a grand gesture it's rare and it means she put a lot of thought to it..." Ben told them..._

 _"Ben is the only one I let watch me when I draw and doesn't ask what I'm doing..." Mal told everyone.._

 _"She loves teasing me and likes to be cuddled when no one is watching. She smiles with so much pride when I walk her to class and I love listening to her..." Ben tells everyone..._

 _"He's goofy and actually knows how to hold his own..." Mal said..._

 _"You are talking about a totally different Mal." Jay said and everyone agreed._

 _"You are talking about a totally different Ben." Audrey told Mal and the Purple hair girl smileed because that's the Ben Audrey will never know._

 _2 days later..._

 _Ben was in his room and Mal came in with a gift._

 _"Hi." Ben said and Mal has been seeing a lot of her guy because he was teaching her how to budget her time. How to take out her resiude of rage and most of all the romance has gotten better. "Happy Birthday." Mal said and Ben took the present. He unwrapped it and saw It was a book but in it would original drawings of her whole time here._

 _"Mal these are awesome, how do you..." Ben asked and Mal responded, "It's in my head and I just have to get it out of my system. I know what your going to say..."_

 _"Whenever your ready..." Ben said to her and Mal knows he's been pushing for her to make her talent more public. So he asked her out to the Ball for his birthday and she said yes. "I think Jevon needs to know his family will be there and has taken a interest in meeting him. Mal wants to be the one to tell him at the couples lunch..._

 _Mal, Grace, Evie, Christy and Audrey would all walking together waiting for the guys to have Lunch in the guys met up with them, Evie smiled and ran up to Jevon then jumped onto him expecting him to catch her which he did and smiled. "Okay they are sickeningly cute." Christy said and Grace added, "There adorable."_

 _"Missed you" Jevon said as he held Evie in his arms, She nods "Missed you." She laughed as she held onto him before he put her down while everyone else watched and laughed a bit at the couple. Everyone was talking about the ball where everyone was invited. Grace was going to be hostess, Carlos apart of the tech, Christy was going to be the waiter and Max to be valet...Mal and Audrey would invited at a table because of being royal blood which was going to be hard for Audrey since learning of her parents objections to Jay. Mal told Jevon about how his family from Pride Rock was going to be there at the ball._

 _He didn't know how to feel when he heard that, he really didn't get along with his father or agreed with his views of how to run a kingdom. He wanted to live his own life to be free where he could marry who he wanted and have a family of his own without having to worry about his father corrupting his children. Jevon remember when he came here trying to contact Simba only to learn from his Aunt that he didn't want him. "They are coming here soon and Jevon you don't have to sit with them." King Ben assured them and Christy asked,"What am I missing?"_

 _"Evie can I use your magic mirror to see how long do I have before they arrive?" Jevon ask as he was a little nervous about the whole family thing "Sure, here" she handed him the mirror and did the chant he's seen her do a few times "Mirror Mirror in my hand find my family where they stand." He saw Simba with his Aunt all ready there as everyone watched this."I love the outfits they are breathtaking..." Audrey said in amazement.._

 _Evie smiled and giggled a bit to tease him about how cute he sounded saying it "Aww you did it Jevon on your first try, good job." He blushed a little bit from the teasing and King Ben asked, "What's going on Jevon?" "You could tell us man." Jay said_

 _"What I'm about to tell you is the reason why I am the way I am and not like my father what so ever, It started when I was born my father was trying to mold me into being the next him, while I was growing up, he drilled in politics and how the system worked but all I wanted to do was be a kid and play with others my own age not to deal with his bull. So when I got to the age of ten I stopped doing what my father wanted he didn't like that what so ever so to punish me and mold me into his image more he gave me my scar at the same place where he got his..." Jevon said and Evie responded, "That's how you got it."_

 _"That's horrible..." King ben said and Jevon added, "He ussed a knife." Audrey had a look of horror on her face and Christy growl at that piece of news. King Ben was the most shocked to hear that and evie nestled up to him while Mal of all people thought maybe her parents weren't so bad._

 _"Aimee knew about this when she was young and helped me with the wound. She told me of the day where i would live not worrying aout him. i talk to my Aunt and she dismissed me then said that Simba had a chance to take me but refuse because of how I reminded him of the man who killed his father." Audrey wiped another tear from her eyes and Jay interrupted with, "You had a chance to leave and they turned there back on you."_

 _"None of you should have been there in the beginning." King Ben said and Mal knew how gulity he felt. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have..." Jevon said and King Ben responded, "Don't apologize."_

 _"We will celebrate your birthday tonight Ben and watch over you Je." Mal said and Evie responded in a whisper, "Especially me..."_

 _"Of course there's the performances..." Mal said and then quickly added, "Anyway we rehearse soon..." King Ben wanted to know and Max said, "Let it Go man...Be surprised..."_

 _As they went back inside, Jenny sneered at Evie for having Jevon, one of the boys she had her eye on, Evie noticed her sneering at her then smirked then pulled Jevon into a passionate kiss that would melt steel showing that he was hers and only hers Jevon didn't mind what so ever he was glad he had Evie in his life and wouldn't let go._

 _As they walked off, it was SImba's mother who walked to Jenny and said, "See you at our table since the bastard might be King then we might as well fix who he spends his life with.." Simba's mother should have known that Maddox was right around the corner who was going tonight since his parents will be there. He went to find Mal then said, "You want to hear me right now."_

 _"I'm sorry I just had lunch and i don't want to..." Mal said and Maddox responded, "Long story short, my mother knows Simba's mother and she's not the nicest person in the world. I know Jenny has been following Jevon like a Dog in heat. Simba's mother just told her that she will be at her table tonight, called Jevon a bastard and wants to split the two of them up..." Mal hated to admit that was actually cool that he told her._

 _"Thank you." Mal said and then Aimee interrupted to tell him he found an answer for Christy. Mal knew Evie and Jevon was in class... "i need a favor..." Mal said and Maddox responded, " the first one was free Princess and the next one was..." Aimee threw him a money bag and said, "Tell him Mal..." "Get a message to Jevon and tell him everything you told me." Mal ordeed and Maddox happy with the bag left so she followed Aimee._


	10. time is coming

_**Descendants 2: Our Time**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **TheOcrayne15**_

 _Part 10_

 _Everyone listened to Aimee that Christy isn't Amelia's daughter because she was cursed with being a Werewolf by Malificent. It was no secret that the two women shared the same man and Aimee was able to look into the past, Amelia had willingly offered Christy to be curse with being a Werewolf._

 _The baby was stolen from someone else Drake had sex with and AImee smile as she walked to Reese to say, "You know the thing about having your child kidnapped so long ago is that she always find a way you have lived many lives and one was at a Pesant girl who had sex with Mr. Drake. Amelia stole your kid and it took many years but you got her back."_

 _Christy and Reese had a wonderful emotional moment as Mal was so happy for her half-sister. Aimee tear up because she never had anything of closeness with her father._

 _Grace got in on it and Reese gesture for Mal to come in on it as Mal's heart grew a little bigger at that moment._

 _"Wait! What about the Dragon Ball?" Reese asked and Aimee responded, "When the Dragon in Christy comes to forefront it will be the dominant genre but she will always be Wolf as well. You never have to worry about three nights again." Everyone celebrate and then Max came up to hug Aimee for the news then his girlfriend...AImee really had good friends who loved her and earlier on two shown how they really appericate her..._

 _ **Mal knocked on the door to see Aimee in a rare sight in a dress and the cajun girl turned around. "I don't think I've ever seen you in a dress." Mal said to Aimee and the daughter of the villanous witch doctor responded...**_

 _ **"I never felt like I stood out with one of these, i rather be in the background and just watch how these Royal Balls go..." Aimee said and Mal replied, "We have that in common."**_

 _ **Aimee sat down and said she wanted to tell Mal a secret. "What that you've always wanted to be a guy?" Mal said and Aimee was surprised for her to say that. "How do you know that?" AImee asked and Mal responded, "I saw it as clear as looking at your face." Aimee smiled and then she walked over to her then added, "You look like an Anthony..."**_

 _ **Aimee wanted to be a guy but was crying like a girl then thank Mal for being so cool about it. "Maybe in another life, I want you to promise me somethin, if I ever pass whenever it is, you promise me that you will find a way to play geunine New Orelans Music or I will haunt you." AImee said to Mal and she agree but then wanted ask...**_

 _ **Ben walked in and told Aimee that he's going to have a after party and wants her as the host. He also had a gift and Aimee opened the box which was a double breasted suit. "You only belong in a dress if you feel like you do... I think...Anthony...you belong in a suit..." Ben said and Aimee looked at them both to say. "You have given me so much, a suit and a education. Thank you very much and it will be honor to wear this my friend." Aimee said and quietly wiped the tears away...**_

 _AImee slipped out and walked then pulled out a watch with a countdown. She quietly said, "Im not done life, I have two more to give and then i'll be ready to go.'_

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _ **Cliffhanger right...I will be wrapping this up in five chapters and by they way one couple will not make it...Also Mal has a brother and it will heavily impact Descendants 3: 2020.**_

 _ **I want to put an open forum out there I'm playing around with making a Alterate uninverse not fairytale world with Mal, Christy, Evie, Jevon and Jay as the Anti-heroes. More details later...**_


	11. Before the Ball

_**Descendants 2: Our Time**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **TheOcrayne15(Co-written by**_ lil26jay)

 _Part 11_

 _It was mid-afternoon as Grace was getting herself ready for her duties for tonight and Christy as well. It was the Werecat who pulled out her sword and looked it over. "Are you having those dreams again?" Reese asked and Grace replied, "I don't know what they mean but I just love the action and feeling that rush again. You know I schooled the whole fencing team."_

 _"Very good." Reese congratulate Grace and Christy added, "She made Chad cry."_

 _"Bounus." Grace and Reese both responded at the same time. Evie walked into the room to join them after knocking and began to show her dress off. "You look great Evie." Grace said and Christy responded, "Is Evie looking for a little something somehting?" Evie didn't understand that and Reese told Evie, "Pay my daughter no mind."_

 _"Actually I been thinking about that lately." Evie told the girls and Grace sat her down then looked in her eyes. "Jevon is a great guy but you only have one first time." Grace told her and Evie smiled then said to them both, "My feelings are so strong and that scares me." "Why?" Grace asked and Evie told them why Jevon broke up with her. She didn't want him to think she still loved him because he might be royality_

 _"Evie you should tell jevon this..." Reese said and Evie responded, "I just want tonight to go good for him."_

 _ **Drasigo**_

 _Mal went into the little room with the tiny Lizard version of Malficent._

 _"You know I could say that I hate you but I can't because your horrible parenting led to me coming here. It wasn't your fault because your wings would butcher from you and that led me to my own Castle. It's led me to a family and a ball where everyone will ask that question, why is she with him? Bring it on. Bring on the whispers. Bring on the glances. Bring it on!" She yelled that out then heard the echo._

 _"As much as I would love to destroy some of them who was apart of drasigo almost going into ruins. I'm not going too because if they want to hate me that's fine, I'll still be ruler of Drasigo, have a family and Ben. So thank you mom because without you, I wouldn't know how pathetic it is to be petty and the difference being evil or just bad... ..." Mal said and turned but stopped to say, "But if you would too return back to normal and want to start over with me, I won't hate it." Mal then walked out._

 _Mal got ready with the dress Evie made her which was inspired by the Hunger Games which they finished reading in English. Audrey, Grace and Christy all walked in the same room as they would comparing the dresses._

 _"You know tonight they are going to whisper and make jokes...Tongiht it's about Ben and it's because of him we're together." Mal said and Audrey replied, "Remember ladies let our fashion do our talking before our mouths open and remember to give the guests a compliment first..."_

 _"Stick together..." Evie told them and Christy then told them, "Also remember that we are a pact. ." "Also please remember we are under age so I can't serve you." Grace broke up with a joke as they had a group hug and then a knock on the door._

 _The guys walked in and Jevon needed help from Evie._

 _"Evie just fix the tie." Grace said and Mal added, "Yes Evie just the tie..."_

 _Everyone left and Jevon was getting ready for the ball with the help of Evie. She offered to help her man get ready and make sure he looked great as he was more nervous of his family coming to see him._

 _Evie notice the nervous look on his face and gave him a reassuring smile letting him know that everything was going to be alright._

 _"Jevon everything with be fine your family will see you are not your father. They will love you just as much as I do" He smiled and gave her a quick kiss then went back to trying on the vest Evie made for him, A nice black and burnt orange vest with the face of a young male lion around then center when buttoned together it made a whole face but unbuttoned it was both half on either side._

 _"Your right Evie but I'm still a little nervous of what they will think of me, will they just see him or me?" He told his girl and she smiled then responded with..._

 _"They will see you just as the loving man trying to be him self and making his own path through the world. So take that nervousness of yours into a positive." She grabbed his tie, pulled him into a passionate kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hers around his neck kissing like there was no one in the world except them, That was until they the heard the door open and Mal poked her head in to see what was taking so long for them to get ready_

 _"Guys what is taking so...Oh sorry didn't notice you guys were having a moment I'll just come back later sorry. Wait! Evie! i told you just to FIX THE TIE!" Mal yelled and Ben came in to see this. "Mal you should know better than to leave these two alone." Ben said and Jevon responded, "Ben, do we need to talk about the locker room before the last game and the whip cream?" "Carry on.." Ben said as he got Mal out of the room as Jevon and Evie made out more._

 _Author's Notes:_

 _Five more chapters before Descendants part 3 2020, who do you think is the couple that won't make it?_


	12. Enemies emerge

_Descendants 2: Our time_

 _by_

 _TheOcrayne15_

 _Part 12_

 _in the deepest part of the forest where all the darkness laid a plan was in action..._

 _He was blond with hair down to his back and putting his hand it through every five minutes was Garrett son of Glaston who looked in the mirror. He felt small hands around his shoulder and it was Ruby who was the ulitmate double agent. She didn't want anything to happened to the father of the baby which was miscarried thanks to Hanna's fireball during the beginning fight for DraSigo._

 _"Going after them at the ball is crazy Garrett." Ruby said and Garrett responded, "You are right my little animal but I think the afterparty will prove to be a better course of action..." He put his hands many times through his hair loving his look and then someone walked to the right. "As long as you remember to get Olivia and Jenny is all ready on the inside..." Mother Gothel came from the darkness to tell everyone and as he looked at the mirror then screamed, " Heidi!" the daughter of Captain Hook emerge with several ready for the fight and then Mother got a called from Jenny to give the exact location...Ruby had dissocated with the Wolves but only a few._

 _Garrett was ready for a fight and to take the life of Ben.._

 _ **As Grace and Christy was setting things up they saw Aimee who they greeted with her wonderful suit. Aimee paused as she felt the winds changed for a reason...**_

 _ **"What's wrong Aimee?" Grace asked and Aimee responded softly, "Something is wrong."**_

 _ **"What?" Christy asked and Aimee replied, "Keep alert and be prepared.'**_

 _ **As Aimee walked off and Christy knowing her friend's warnings went to her mother said, "Do you have that portal ready just in case?"**_

 _ **Jay and Audrey would first to get out of the Limosuine but in the darkness was terrell who began to walked to them. However felt a hand around his throat and his sister said, "Stay away from my brother...Now!" She let go and said, "I can't do that because I'm royalty and you are a peasant. Do you really want to hurt me when you could beheaded for your troubles? You are a student and it would look badly on your brother's school now be gone!" Terrell yelled and so he walked away. Lala had other plans for him tonight.**_

 ** _Author's Notes:_**

 ** _Thank you those who created Ruby and Heidi..._**

 ** _I promise you a defining fight scene that will be Epic..._**

 ** _Now a guest made a theory on who will be the couple...The couple I will pick will be a chain effect...The Poll is open now..._**


	13. Prelude to a Fight Part One

_Descdenants 2: Our Time_

 _BY_

 _TheOcrayne15_

 _Part 13_

 _ **Author's Notes: After much consideration this story will go to eighteen. I am going to say the couple who is most likely to be together when the third installment starts. It will be...I'm not going to tell you but go to poll and make your vote...There's a surprising cameo that will be apart of the climax of the third sory**_

 _Audrey was deck out as her escort Jay walked beside her in royal fashion and everyone thought she was beautiful but out of her mind to be with him. Her father welcomed them both trying to keep an open mind and they sat down._

 _It was Jevon and Evie's time next as they walked down and had welcoming smiles as they looked at Jevon's shirt. It was Simba who shook his head first and said, "Jevon you have grown up strong and this must be Evie, it is a pleasure. My Wife and Kids sadly couldn't make it but my mother and I are here to get to know you."_

 _"Actually son I have one more guest of royal blood, Jenny." Evie and Jevon both would surprise at this. "What is her business?" Simba asked and his mother answered, "I think Jevon must have a second option then her." Simba wasn't pleased but Evie said, "It would be lovely for us to get to know Jenny much better." SImba's mother wasn't preapred for that and Evie gave her a smirk to the both of them._

 _Then everyone stood up as Mal walked down with Ben and as they shook hands with everyone along the way who greeted them. The stares began at Mal and Ben saw his girlfriend take it all in as the butterfiles were flooding the bad girl's stomach. The first family to greet them was Tarzan and Jane with Terrell. "Happy Birthday." Jane said in her English accent and Terrell added, "Happy Birthday King and I can't wait to meet you on the field."_

 _"It should be an excellent game." Ben said and Tarzan responded, "My son is very good and your team is breathtaking. I mean other worlders with children of the isle working as such a unit. Too bad there's no more Uther Realm Police..."_

 _"Actually I am considering it because of the events of Drasigo there's much to be explore and I think I might have the team." Ben said and Terrell responded, "Of course you do..."_

 _"Actually Ben we have a demonstration of someone we're considering as a Birthday surprise. I know he's been very fascinated with the fencing team and is considering to add a girl to it..." Mal said and Ben got the hint. "I think you will love every minute of it." Ben said and they excuse themselves but Terrell walked over to her. "You lie purple one." Terrell said and Mal's eyes shimmer, "Not tonight this is about Ben..." "Much more than that..." Terrell whispered and walked away._

 _"Fencing demostration?" King Ben asked and Mal said, "Trust me and no Cookies will be involved Benny Boo..."_

 _Outside, Reese welcomed back the arrival of the Pact namily Callsito, Heather as well as Syren. It was a total reunion with Grace and Christy then Reese told them the situation. It was then Lala came in..."It's worse Terrell is in on it, I could feel it but I couldn't do anything else." Lala told them and Heather responded, "I could find something.."_

 _"I'll go to Drasigo makes sure everyone is okay." Callisto said and Syren told her she will go with her. "Grace, Chris stay here and remember to tell everyone everything is fine." Heather said and Christy paused they remember. "Sorry Chris we just got so used to..." Syren said and Christy responded, "It's okay, I miss you guys..."_

 _AImee show up and wanted to stay close to Heather and Lala. So Heather did the scan and what she found was that the road was blocked. She told everyone this and Lala said, "At least we'll have a party first before war."_

 _"There's Pirates...An old grone of a woman...A Blonde whose in love with a mirror...Leopard people?" Heather said and her vision from the element of Earth was gone. "Leopard people. Are you kidding me, my mother?" Lala surprised to hear_

 _It was then everyone heard footsteps and it was Maddox. "Old grone of a woman, Mother Gothel." He said and Heather responded, "You know her."_

 _"Her daughter is in there and scare to death of her.." Maddox told them all.._

 _Jay and Audrey would having a good time with the family as he was actually good company. "You know I used to run the Uther realm Police and I have seen your moves Jay, we could use someone of your abilities..." he said and Audrey was happy to hear that._

 _"You know the criminal element and you move very well, Parkour, isn't it?" He asked and Jay confirm it. "You have a good future and there's others I am looking at as well..." So far everything was going well as Dinner was served and..._

 _"So Evie tell me I heard you are quite the chemist..." Jevon aunt said and Evie responded, "I am first in my class and the teacher is transferring me to an advance class, applying Chemistry to bilogy."_

 _"It doesn't strike me that you would excel in such a field from how you look." Her Aunt said and Jenny responded, "She's a Geek and I'm told that's very accepting."_

 _"Actually what's not accepting is that your wearing last season and the patterns sweetheart isn't screaming anything new..." Evie said and SImba is enjoying this._

 _"To the untrained eye...So why don't you just worry about chemistry? Let's talk about literrature and I just read a book called the Divergant series about how a society functions in different groups where they belong... It was so order and structure untill..." Jenny said and Evie responded, "King Simba, Jevon and I heard about your tourney years, I think you had a tendency to shoot for the half-court shot."_

 _"Yes I did..." SImba said and Jevon responded, "I heard about your acclerated courses you are offering to child prodigies." "You have read well..." Simba said and stare at the scar. "I see my Uncle left his mark on you, I wish I've known..." The King said and Jevon responded, "Well..."_

 _"It shows character and it could easily be corrected..." Jenny said and Jevon responded, "I don't want it to be corrected because I wear it with pride. A good friend of mine sacrfice something percious to heal me and I wear it to remind me how precious life is." Evie grew a big smile. "But it will remind your homeland about Scar, do you really want people not to accept you?" Her mother asked._

 _"I love and accept him..." Evie said and Jenny interrupted to say, "It's no problem I will even pay for this little thing on your face." Jenny offered and Evie responded, "You should have paid for your spilt ends." SImba is in love with Evie because she reminds him of his wife._

 _It was then a stranger from StoryBrook walked into the ball to stand and watch the party go on._

 _Snow White came around and did a interview with King Ben as Mal went to get the entertainment ready. Mal saw Christy with Grace as she got ready for the fencing show and Mal knew there was somehting wrong._

 _Callisto and Syren went through the back roads to Drasigo then alert the captain to be aware. As they sneak back, they had some Leopard company and they went on the atttack but they would met with a Syren blast as four of them would laid out. More of the army came to attack the girls and so Callisto using her telekinetic engery flew them out._

 _Mal was lied to by Christy and so she didn't want to ask as Grace got ready for the Fencing show._

 _"King Ben on your 17th birthday, I want to show you a little something I picked up and so gentlemen..." Grace said and the whole class surrounded her. It was a Fencing duel Grace versus them all and they tried to get a hit on her as she lept over them. It was almost like a show._

 _"Fear me if you please..." Grace said and they got down to business as she score a couple of hits on two of them as everyone clapped. She then drank a little Cider as she fence with the others and threw the drink up then score a point. "I didn't miss a drop.." Grace said and then finished the show.. Carlos looked on as he was beginning to feel that he was holding her back._

 _Then someone stepped onto the floor and it was Terrell. "I would like to challenge this clown." He said and Mal knew this wasn't apart of the act._

 _"A clown! I'm insulted! Do I have a red nose?! And I'm sorry this is a size seven..." Grace said and everyone laughed as she went for her Bast necklace. She rubbed it once and had a vision of him standing with the Leopard people led by Queen La who was making out with him. She heard the conversation and knew a little more._

 _"Ladies and gentlemen I think Terrell is out of his element...So I will abandon my weapon and give it to him..." Grace said and added, "Sir you have five minutes to score one hit on me..."_

 _"I have to agree Terrell is out of his element..." The stranger from Storybrook was Emma Swan and Audrey ran over to give a big hug to her big sister. "OMG! What are you doing here?" Audrey asked and she bow to King Ben._

 _"Actually my father has been talking about bringing back the Uutter realm Police and I've heard about your sword play, Grace. How about we give them a show?!" Everyone clapped as they knew about Emma and King Ben responded, "I would be honored." Emma then threw a sword to Grace and said, "Let's see what you got."_

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **This is an alterate reality which I will explain later...**_


	14. Verbal smackdown will end soon

_Descendants 2: Our TIme_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part 14_

 _The duel, the singing and dancing performance that Audrey and Mal planed which meant they ddin't kill each other. Jay kept looking at Christy who looked like she was worried about something and Audrey notice this._

 _At the Pride Rock Table, Evie gave Jevon a kiss as Jenny tried to cut in, it was Evie who shove her off of him. She scoffed and went back to her chair._

 _"You know this has been a wonderful party for King Ben but now let's talk about where you see yourself..." SImba said and Jenny as well as Evie both said, "With me." "I believe that title belongs to Evie, mother." Simba said and Jevon responded, "Yes it does." Her mother looked worried for a second because nothing was happening and no one was breaking in._

 _ **It could be that Heather had a roadblock on the posse led by Glaston's son.**_

 _"You are getting nowhere child now be gone." Simba told Jenny who left and her mother was livid. "You expect me to believe you have faith in Scar's son. He will turn out like his mother as well as her father..." Her mother and Evie demanded to ask, "What do you know about his mother?" She sat down and Simba responded, "This isn't the time nor the place to reveal such things."_

 _"Your mother Jevon is Malificent." Her mother said and Simba looked away for a second becase he knew they had relations. He thought it was possible and Evie said, "You are pathetic to make up such a lie."_

 _Her mother got up to slap her and Simba blocked it. This caught Mal's eyes and Ben's who also saw Christy with Grace and Mal was about to go to see what was going on...Mal knew there was a lot of distress so she nodded her head. Mal turned to Ben and said, "I'll be back for Cake..."_

 _Jay then looked over at Terrell who made his way out and Audrey motion for him to follow_

 _Terrell walked outside as they both stare a hole in each other with great intensity._

 _Mal walked over and asked, "Is everything okay?"_

 _"Scar couldn't take it that he could never go anywhere near the crown and so he spark a deal with the devil who all ready wanted payback. WHy have one child when you could two? So with your mother's magic and scar's manjuices, Jevon was created. You are the bastard and Mal is the Bitch." Her mother said and Fairy Godmother responded, "You will remove yourself immedately and will never come here to say such horrible things to two students who has shown more restraint then I thought was possible." Jevon looked at Simba_

 _"You knew that Malificent is my mother and you cast me away willingly." Jevon said and Mal responded, "Wow you say we're evil." Mal wasn't happy at thtis moment and Jay whispered to Mal to see Terrell exiting through the front._

 _"Mal I believe your duty call as well as you Jevon." Fairy Godmother said and Mal looked at her brother then walked out with Evie. Everyone is outside and Terrell was cornered by all as he just jumped of the railing then Lala gave chase._

 _Christy told Mal everything and Aimee said, "Your going to need a place where you don't have to worry about casualities."_

 _"I'll go with the pack to the road and make initial contact with them. We could hold them off but we're going need you..." Christy said and Mal's smile grew. "I have an idea, I'm going to finish celebrating my boyfriend's birthday and I need for you to hold them off for twenty minutes." Mal was about to walk back then stare face to face with Jevon and said, "Later..."_

 _Everyone went back to the party..._

 _"What's going on?" Simba asked and Jevon replied, "How long have you known I'm Malificent's son?" "Don't you there take your tone..." Her mother said and Fairy Godmother walked closer to say, "I believe you owe this young man an explaination..." Fairy Godmother come in._

 _Simba went into details and then Fairy Godmother spoke, "I have seen several from the isle and those from other worlds come through these halls, they have acted with more respect and honestly then I'm seeing right now from royalty. This young man especially. Now we will enjoy Cake and the kids have things to do, Curfew is 11."_

 _Evie lean into Jevon and said, "I think that was a verbal smackdown."_

 _Twenty minutes later, they had cake and everyone was in a joyous mood._

 _"Thank you Mal for a great birthday but it won't mean anything if you can't stop Glaston's son. Be careful." Ben said and Mal held his face. "I'll be back..." Mal nodded to Jay and then to Jevon who quickly kissed his girl then escorted her to Ben. "Anything happens..." Jevon said and Ben replied, "She will be safe."_

 _As they walked out, they had a game plan but then it went sideways... Mal got a call from the Captain and she said there was a Jail Break, She asked who and all he said was, "She's human again..."_


	15. Epic finale!

_Descendants 2: Our TIme_

 _BY_

 _TheOcrayne15_

 _Part fifteen_

 _Author's Notes: This is going to be a long Chapter_

 _The Pact versus a pack of Villains was proving a little difficult as more and more Pirates would coming to fight. Mal knew that the time was going to come where she was going to face her mother and Terrell was fighting against Lala._

 _Terrell had gotten the better of her but then Lala tried a new stratgery to hit and run which weakened him. Lala then caught Terrell coming at her in mid air and choke slammed him through three branches_

 _"We have to stop the Pirates!" Christy said and Heather saw there was more coming. So she introduced them all to a wind storm which gather them all in the same place. Mother Gothel wasn't very happy and so she was sneaking from the back with a Knife in her hand._

 _Mal came to the fight appearing very angry with Jevon, Max and Anthony A.K.A Aimee._

 _"Well look whose here it's the little Lizard's daughter herself." Garrett said and then walked up to her then pat her head. "Surrender." Garrett and Lala was thrown in front of Mal as she was having a hard time geting up as the Pact put her to the side._

 _"I think you should surrender and then leave now to the Isle."Mal said and Garrett backhand then told her, "Surrender now!" Garrett yelled and Mal smiled wickedly with eyes shimmering so brightly._

 _Garrett went to punch her and the Dragon strength kicked in, she threw him to the side and now it was a fair fight. Ruby and the pact went right at Jevon and Callisto knocked them to the side violently with her mind.. However they got back up and Jevon eyes began to shimmer then yelled, "Beware...for swear...knock the wolves on there ass..." The powerful ray of light that came from him knocked the Wolves on there ass. It was instinct that inspired the words to blast the oversized dogs_

 _Callisto smiled at that and Gothel was lurking in the background then Terrell struck Max first. Christy tried to help and Terrell knock her back as well, Callisto's telekinesus threw him back and Max got up then dropkick him in the head while Anthony was still healing Lala._

 _She got up ready for the fight and Gothel charge at her as Anthony knew his time was up. He shove Lala out of the way to receive the blade in the stomach and the Leopard princess scream at her. The Leopard people jumped on her and they would all pick off one by one by Grace and Christy in Wolf mode._

 _Heather brought down a hale storm against the Pirates and then the unthinkable happened Terrell walked to Anthony's body, Jevon was getting back up then saw Tarzan's son grab Anthony's feet then smashed his body against the tree._

 _Mal was over Garrett's body when she saw this, Terrell laughed his ass off from doing this and Jevon eyes turned a emereald Green. He went at Terrell with every thing he had, Terrell was being beaten within an inch of his life then slammed violently to the ground. Terrell tried to mount a comeback with a distraction of Gothel coming at him and Mal took the Bitch then punch her in the face. Jevon block the series ouf punches and then broke Terrel's nose to the point where it shifted to the other side. He then set up a strike to go through Terrell's chest._

 _Mal saw the Villains trying to rush them..._

 _"Stop them from coming into fight, Make them stone on this night...!" Mal yelled._

 _The Leopard people, Garrett, Mother Gothel, The pirates and Ruby would all stone as he stood over Terrell._

 _"Finish me! I just killed that Freak of nature! Come on! There will be war! My father won't rest until your dead!" Terrell yelled and then the wicked voice came of nowhere._

 _"Yes boy kill him and his blood will be on your hands then there will be war. I will guide you..." Malficent appeared and Jevon looked right at her then Mal went from shock to being a sister._

 _"I loved Anthony just as much as you did but you can't do this." Mal said and Malficent responded, "He save your life and you must avenge him, because that is what he would want..." Malficent turned to Mal and gave her a wink._

 _What Mal didn't realize is Malificent was sayng all the things that would make Jevon not do it. It was then Evie arrived with Ben, she took Mal's motorcycle and Ben took his scooter. She saw Jevon over Terrell and saw Anthony then ran to him when she put it all together, Ben ran to Anthony_

 _"Jevon I know you want to hurt this Jerk for what he did but this ass isn't worth it. You are better than him." Evie said and Malficent responded, "She doesn't..."_

 _Evie told her to shut up loud and Malficent was about to advance at her then Mal held her own mother at bay with a Green Fireball in her hand._

 _Malificent backed off because she had learned her lesson from being a Lizard that Mal is her own person and will defend the people she loves._

 _"You let the morguls into this land and I'm the villain. My father was right you are weak!" Terrell yelled and Jevon back off then said, "No you are pathetic, I'm not going to kill you Terrell you and your father are jokes just like those fools. You are a pathetic little boy trying to be a man just remember when you lick your wounds, you got your ass handed to you by the son of the baddest Villain in the world who spare you because you ain't worth it. Anthony came from a true bad ass and saved my life, I'm not going to disgrace his memory on you, boy!" Jevon yelled at him and Terrell tried to get up as Malficent freeze him._

 _"My son is right your not even a fraction of a man like him..." Malificent said and everyone surrounded Anthony as he was dying._

 _"I'm hearing angels...There beautiful...I got everyone right...My bags are pack and I'm finally ready." Anthony said and Mal responded, "You don't have to die I could turn time back.."_

 _"I made a deal...When you make a deal...My mom...SHe made a deal... Her life for me being born...I made a deal...My life for Jevon because it was important after he was scarred...I'm ready...Ben it's not your fault you are...You are great king and I've seen ...You will have beautiful purple haired children...I'm ready...Oh Evie...I gave you a husband...Now you must do me one...Never be like your mother as well as you Mal...However try...Try...I'm ready..." Anthony rumbled inchoerant and then died..._

 _Tears rolled down everyone's face and in a unbeliveable sense of parenting Malificent comfort her daughter Mal for a few Held Mal so tight afterwards and she cried over what happened. Evie and Jevon would there next to the body through the whole time until it had to be moved._

 _In the following days, a couple of parents took there kids out of prep but 99 percent stood behind the king...Malificent was granted temporary pardon to be confide only to Drasigo until the isle of the lost was finish...King Ben and Adam both look at every person there for a chance to live in Drasigo and to start life over._

 _When Malificent has to go back, she will be given the deed to the island to run it as she sees fit. She signed for Jevon to stay at Prep, Simba tried to take him out and that made Reese mad..._

 _"I want you to go to court, I want you to explain to the judge how you didn't want Jevon until seventeen. You know I use to go up against parents who let there children be adopted then where they became rich wanted to be parent. I'll make that analogy in court, I've read cases and cases."Reese said to Simba._

 _"You could have stopped Jevon from getting that scar if you manned up. What about when I put your Mother on the stand and we have a public talk about her hand in the cover up? How about all he has accomplishe here and how it's in the best interest of Jevon to stay? How about I enforce rule 214? If a child performs an act of Bravery and is seventeen could signed a document saying no one could control his future..." Reese said and pulled out a document then added, "Like this one, he signed this morning with one parents signature, Malficent..." Simba read the documnt and Reese then added, "Then let's talk about how you are going to rip him away from a family he has here, he's grieving for a friend who saved his life and that's where I will get vicious. I am a Mother and if that was Christy I would let her be with her friends, you are his Uncle and you sir suck at it." Reese said and King Ben walked up to say. "With all do respect, at this time you have no business here unless Jevon you want to say something to them." King Ben said and Simba walked to him to say, "I am sorry for your friend and I can't understand what you are feeling but I believe you should be in Pride Rock to heal."_

 _"Now you do, Seventeen years later." He simply said and Simba turned looked at Evie, "You may not think much of me but your choice in love is excellent. This is a woman of great taste." Simba said to Evie and they all left._

 _Mal walked to Ben and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry." Mal said and King Ben responded, "Why?' "Cause all I've brought you was..." Mal said and King Ben responded, "What? You shown me that so much in this land has been ignored, Reese has shown many laws that have been looked over, Christy has shown so many worlds that are out there and Anthony showed me that dying for someone is the greatest gesture in the world. Mal you have showed me that love isn't easy but man it's worth it and I think I would have been blinded through life but now I see, I love yo Mal, Did I mention that?"_

 _"I love you too Benny Boo." Mal and Ben share a very hot kiss._

 _The day came where Anthony was buried in Drasigo but as promise it was a New Orelans type party where there was music and festivities which it was almost a bigger party then the coronation. Mal stood back as Princess and Malificent looked up then said, "You sure you want all of this over being Evil..."_

 _"Yes, i preferred to make things grow and not destroy them. We all could be Evil but I don't want too..." Mal said and her mother rolled her yes but knew she had to accept it. She looked down at her son with Evie and said, "You do realize that when they get married, I will be Evie's mother in law as well as..."_

 _"I promise when the engagement happens you could break it to her..." Mal said and Malificent responded, "Watch your brother closely because he could flip easily if pushed the right way..." Mal doubted it but humored her mother and Ben walked up to her daughter. "So King Ben before I go and miss all this "fun." I will give you my blessing because every single day you will know when the time comes I will be family as well as Evie's mother..." Malificent laughed hardly as she was escorted with Amelia and Mr. Drake._

 _As Ben looked at Mal and said, "The joke is on her because I don't see you as Malficent, I know she's part of you but I still see you..."_

 _Mal knew that Ben has concerns about her fighting even if it was for good reasons after Anthony died. "I'll make a deal with you, unless I have to defend myself or we explore all options then I will be very happy to not fight." Mal said and Ben replied, "Deal."_

 _Ben kissed Mal and then Jevon saw this as Evie felt something in Jevon's pocket. Evie pulled out a box and Jevon saw this as she turned to him, when they would fourteen they had a fake wedding and it was a ring made of Wood. Jevon smiled and asked for everyone to quiet down._

 _"There's a lot of things in this world I will be doing but this makes perfect sense and I think in three years let's make it offical...Evie, will you be my wife?" Jevon asked and Evie responded, "Oh my God I will, Yes I will be your wife..." Everyone erupt in a thunderous appaluds and Mal looked over to see Anthony's ghost, "That's how you celebrate my death with life." He said and then left._

 _ **Coming Soon:**_

 _ **Senior year one-Shots**_


End file.
